


Bring Out The Worst In Me | Sakuatsukita

by A kio - kun (Louise_listener)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu OT3, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_listener/pseuds/A%20kio%20-%20kun
Summary: Miya Atsumu has a way with making people fall inlove with him, and usually, he falls for them too.But Sakusa Kiyoomi and Kita Shinsuke don't know that.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Bring Out The Worst In Me | Sakuatsukita

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this on here first before Wattpad so I hope you enjoy! This was inspired by alot of Sakuatsu and Atsukita fanfics but since Sakuatsukita fanfics are kinda rare I thought I'd make my own. This is only chapter 1 and the next chapter is being worked on. Hope you like it!

Atsumu had lost his phone two weeks before his second year of highschool started. So, with 70% from what was left of of his allowance from his first year. He bought a new one.

He asked for his brother's number to put into his contacts but accidentally puts in a 9 instead of an 8 at the end. So he ends up meeting someone new.

\-------------------- Today, 11:39am --------------------

You  
Hey Samuu!!

Unknown Number   
Who is this?

You  
Your favorite brother!! Who else?

Unknown Number   
You've got the wrong number, I already have all my older siblings'  
contact information and none of them text like that.

You  
Samuuuuuu  
You can't just pretend I dont existtttttttt

Unknown Number  
Check my number again. This isn't "Samuu."

You  
Oh  
I did put in the wrong number

Unknown Number   
See.

You  
Well if you aren't Samu then who are you?

Unknown Number   
I should tell you... why? 

You  
Cause wE COULD BE FRIENDSSSSS

Unknown Number  
Haha. No.

You  
Awwwwwwwwwwww

Unknown Number   
I'm deleting your contact now. Be sure to put the right number in next time.

You  
DoNT DELETE MEEEEEE

Unknown Number   
Too late.

You  
HEYYYYYYYY

_-Seen-_

\----------------------------------------

Normally, people would delete unknown numbers from their contacts. But Atsumu was curious to know who he accidentally messaged. So he tried texting this person everyday. And eventually, said person responded.

\-------------------- Today, 4:11pm --------------------

You  
Helloooooooo???

Unknown Number   
What do you want from me?

You   
To kidnap you!   
Why else?

Unknown Number   
Oh great, feel free to bury me in a nice grave if you want to.

You  
Are you alright?-

Unknown Number   
That's an odd question coming from someone who  
happily said that they wanted to kidnap me.

You  
Rude!   
And I was only joking!

Unknown Number   
Good..?

You   
Well.....whats your name???

Unknown Number   
Not gonna say.

You   
What- WHY?

Unknown Number   
You could be some 40 year old guy who really does want to  
kidnap me, or atleast stalk me on the internet. I'm not giving my  
information away so easily.

You   
FINEEE  
Then I'll give you some info on me!

Unknown Number   
I could be some 40 year old guy who really does want to kidnap  
you, or atleast stalk you on the internet. You shouldn't be giving your  
information away so easily.

You   
Did you just copy and paste that then edit it?-

Unknown Number   
Maybe.   
But still.

You   
Fineeeeeeee  
Can you atleast tell me your age though? So I know that you  
ARENT a 40 year old guy who wants to kidnap  
me or stalk me on the internet.

Unknown Number   
I'm 16.

You   
Oh hey!! I'm 16 right now too! I'm turning 17 soon!!

Unknown Number  
That's...nice?   
I don't really know what I get from knowing that you're the same age as me.

You   
That means wE COULD BE FRIENDS!!!

Unknown Number

No.

You   
I-   
C'MONNN MANNNNN

_-Seen-_

\----------------------------------------

" 'TSUMU!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND LETS GO!"   
"Hold on a sec 'Samu!!"

That day was the day they'd do some shopping for back to school, since their new school year would start in about a week or so. During their trip to the mall, Atsumu stayed uncomfortably quiet. Well- It wasn't uncomfortable for him, just for his brother.

"Alright 'Tsumu, what's goin' on?" Osamu asked, placing a couple notebooks down in the basket of school supplies.  
"Ah. Nothin' just thinkin' about some stuff."   
"Careful, you might hurt your head."   
"Hey! Rude!!"

After their little quarrel, the uncomfortable silence came back and Osamu continued. "What's got ya so silent anyways? You're never this quiet."   
"Remember the person I accidentally texted when I put in a wrong number while tryna get yours?"  
"Yeah what about 'em?"  
"I jus' found out that they're the same age as me."   
"And you've been thinkin' so much...because they're the same age as you?"  
"Well when ya put it like that it sounds stupid!"  
"Jus' callin' it as how I see it."

"What's your sudden big interest with this mystery person anyways? They're jus' like all the other wrong numbers you've managed to bug."   
"Well, they actually talked to me. Though after all my persistent texting of course."   
"Yer annoying texting"  
"Hey!!"  
  
After the week passed, their second year at Inarizaki started. Nothing much was new except for the twins now being second years instead of first years and new members joining the club. Practice and school went on normally, and it was kinda boring for the setter. (Excluding all the fights and quarrels he'd have with his brother)  
  
What Atsumu's current concern was the unknown number he would make a point to text everyday. The normal "HIIIII" or "Good morningggggggg" filled the stranger's phone often but Atsumu would always be left on seen.   
  
Until said stranger decided to text back. 


End file.
